One method currently used to address environmental concerns for conventional disposable food container products is the manufacture of starch-based disposable items such as packaging containers, trays, plates, and bowls. It is desirous to improve the properties of such materials for specific applications such a food service.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for producing ecofriendly disposable packaging items that can serve the full range of uses to which containers, plates, trays, and bowls are usually put.